Harry Goes To Highschool
by HPLover01
Summary: What would happen if Harry went to a normal high school and happened to run into some 'Mean Girls' there? MORE OF A PG, BUT RATED IN CASE OF ANY LANGUAGE! COMPLETED!
1. Rough First Day

Fresh Meat Coming Through

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Mean Girls characters. I only own my part of the plot. Some of the content is from Mean girls as well. I don't own that either. Please don't sue!

F.Y.I: Harry is the narrator.

"Ok, you've got your lunch." "Oh and here's your phone number in case you forget."

Every parent is normally like that when their child first goes to school right? Well the difference is I'm 16. I have been home schooled all my life. My parents are Aurors and we used to travel all through Europe for their work. Now though, Voldemort has returned and for my safety we've moved to America. I'm now starting my first day at a muggle high school in Los Angeles, California.

"Ok, Harry, do you have everything?" "Oh, James he'll be fine!" said Lily. "Yeah guys, I better get going," I said. Walking into high school was madness. There were kids everywhere.

"Hey loser, watch it!" It was like that all day. Never before have I gotten in so much trouble from adults, and for the stupidest things, but I'm getting ahead of myself.. The thing was, I thought I'd never make any friends. When I got to second period however, things seemed to brighten up a bit.

"You don't want to sit there," said a boy in a black jacket. "Yeah, he has a farting problem," said another boy, only he was wearing pink. "You must be new, I'm Dean Thomas," said the kid in black. "Hey Dean nice wig, what's it made of?" said a kid who happened to just walk by. "Your mother's chest hair!" he said back. Wow! This kid sure was interesting. "And that's Seamus Finnegan," he pointed to the boy in pink, "he's almost too gay to function." "Oh I love your hair color," he grabbed my hair, "see Dean this is the color I want, raven black is in!"

For the rest of the day they showed me around. They would yell, "fresh meat coming through!" down the halls. In sixth period they said they were taking me to the back building but it turned out to be a lawn. Good thing they did though or I met have never met her.

"Oh no here they come!" said Dean. "Here who come?" "The plastics!" Seamus said.

That's when I saw them, four girls. Two of them were blonde, one was brunette, and another was a red head. One of the blonde's was being carried by four guys. "The plastics are teen royalty", continued Dean," If the school was a magazine they would always be on the cover." "That's Ginny Weasley," he pointed to the red head," she is the dumbest girl you will ever meet." "That's Lavender Brown," he pointed to one of the blondes,"she knows everything about everyone." "That's why her hair's so big, it's full of secrets!" added Seamus. "That's Hermione Granger," he pointed to the brunette,"she's the smarter out of the group but no one know's if she's nice or not since she's under rule of Parvati." "Oh yeah, and the devil takes form in Parvati Patil," he pointed to the blonde being carried. "They run the place, it's best just to stay clear."


	2. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

I just sat there watching them. They were so interesting. Everyone seemed to be fawning at their feet. Three of the four seemed like they would step on anyone that got in their way. I did notice however the fourth. Hermione Granger they said was her name. She seemed to have a glow around her almost, only a sort of kind glow. She didn't seem one to step on people.

They also said she was smart, that's always important. She was also very beautiful. Not super model beautiful like the other three, but girl next door beautiful. Still just enough to be considered a hottie.

I was so caught up in staring at her I didn't even see her come over after a ball. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd kicked it that far," she said. Her eyes were a deep brown that I got totally lost. All I could do was dumbly nod and hand her back the ball. "You must be new," she stuck her hand out," I'm Hermione Granger." Since she was crouching down I could see over her shoulder, and see the guys staring at her ass. "I'm Harry Potter," I added stupidly. She smiled and left.

That was when Dean and Seamus went into laughing fits. "You are such the typical guy to like her you know," said Dean. It was like he could see right through me. I might have only just met her but she seemed so nice, not anything like they described. "Well if I wasn't gay before," said Seamus. "You better back off though," Dean continued," she's already been claimed. Ginny Weasley's older brother, Ron, called dibs long ago, although everyone knows she doesn't like him like that. He's a jock however and could give you a pretty rough time." "So she's single?" I asked. "Well technically yes." This could be a pretty good year after all I thought.

Finally last period came. I was taking 12th grade Calculus although I was only a junior. That's when it happened. It was right after I took my seat, she came walking into the class. Ok, so she was smart I thought. She took a seat right in front of me. I thought I was going to die. Class began and everything went pretty smoothly, until she asked me for a pencil that is. I Just smiled stupidly and handed her mine. "Thanks," she then smiled and turned around. I'd never had a crush before, except when I was eight. Only, it was on a little neighbor girl. Let's just say it didn't work out. Little did I know was this was going to continue for the next few months. The staring, only speaking sentences to each other. My luck did change however on Halloween.


	3. The Party

The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or 'Mean Girls' characters. That's if I decide to put them in.

The school year went by pretty fast after that. Before I knew it, it was Halloween. I was walking down the hall to go to my next class when the plastics showed up. It looked like they were horses prancing in a show. They were strutting like models down the hallway. Parvati had a guy wrapped around her like a cat would jump to a mouse. They were all in high heels and their hair seemed to be flowing like there was a wind blowing. Hermione looked so cute. 'Dang it Potter, stop that. She wouldn't notice you anyway," I thought.

The group passed, but to my surprise Hermione stopped. "Hey Harry! I'm throwing a Halloween party tonight at my house. Would you care to come?" "Of course!" I said. "Ok," she handed me a flyer," directions are on there, see you tonight." I stood there just watching her walk away. I felt like I had hit the jack pot.

So, that night, I busily prepared my costume. You know, normally Halloween is when kids dress up to scare people. Little did I know was it a chance for girls to dress up as sluts. I walked into the party and nearly lost it! Girls were in lingerie and animal ears. I couldn't believe. I wondered if Hermione would be dressed like that too. Well, I didn't have to wait too long.

"Harry! You made it!" I turned around and saw Hermione dressed in a costume that would have resembled Mya's in the Lady Marmalade video, only pink. It was like underwear only almost leotard like. She was actually dressed pretty conservatively compared to the other girls.

"Of course!" I said. "So what are you?" she asked. "Oh, I'm an ex- husband," I said. "That is so awesome! So would you like a drink?" "Sure!" She then turned around and left. I couldn't believe my luck. Within seconds of her leaving a red headed guy from across the room approached me. "You must be the new kid Harry!" he said. "I'm Ron Weasely."


	4. The Party Continued

The Party Continued

"I'm football and soccer team captain." He continued. "Hermione talk a lot about you," he said in a disgusted tone. "You and her have a class together?" Only it was more of a statement than a question. "So, do you like her?" What a question right. "Um, well she's a nice girl," I said. "So you do," and with that he put on a devilish grin. "You know I could talk to her for you," he said.

"You'd really do that?" I asked. "Sure," and with that we saw her heading back over," watch this." He walked up to her and started talking to her. I couldn't believe how nice this guy was being. Only too soon however, did the unexpectable happen. He kissed her! He actually kissed her! Only I saw her push back. He grabbed her arm and said something in her ear. She then nodded and walked towards me.

"Listen Harry, I better run so I'll see you around," and with that she walked back to Ron and left on his arm. I felt lonely, helpless, I wanted to kill Ron! I ran all the way to Dean's house. "I have to get back at Ron!" I yelled. "Why what did he do?" asked Dean. "He stole Hermione from me on purpose, he kissed her, I want to get him back!" "Oh my god, he kissed Hermione? But just yesterday he was seen making out with Parvati behind her boyfriend's back! Double-crossers!" said Seamus. "That's it!"Dean yelled,"We can go for Ron and Parvati!" "Why Parvati?"I asked. "Well, in the sixth grade she started a rumor Dean liked boys, it was devastating!" said Seamus. "Seamus how could you!"yelled Dean. "Anyway,"I said,"what's your plan Dean?"

"Well, what does Ron and Parvati have that you don't?" I sat there blankly. "I'll tell you what,"continued Dean,"hot bodies, an army of skanks, and there boy/girl candy!" "Ok,"I said," so that's where we start!"

AN: Hope you're all enjoying so far!


	5. Revenge Is Sweet

Revenge Is Sweet

Within the next week we were scheming on how to get at the Plastics. Dean and Seamus's friend Luna was gonna help us out to sneak around the girls. She said quote un quote, "Those bitches have been going at me for ages! It's time they pay!" Oooooooooooooooooook!!! First off, we tried foot cream in Parvati's facial lotion and sweat from Seamus's socks in Ron's cologne. We also cut holes in Parvati's shirt and a hole in Ron's pants. This only got us to realize bra's, underwear, and foot creme were in.

Then came a supreme moment in our plan. I was on my way to the lunch table when I heard my name."Harry!" I turned around to see Hermione sitting with the Plastics and practically draped over Ron. "Come sit with us!" I looked over to see Seamus and Dean moving their hands frantically to tell me to go on. I sat down right across from Hermione. Parvati motioned to the girls and put her hand in front of her mouth so only they knew what she was saying. She then turned around and smiled. "Harry, we have heard so much about you. It must be so hard being new. Listen, we don't do this a lot but we want you to sit with us at lunch from now on ok?" All I could do was nod. It went off from there.

I actually wound up getting pretty close to the Plastics. They would even 5-way call with me. I realized however I need to get things more on a roll. Christmas was coming up soon. Finally the break through came. Parvati announced she wanted to lose three pounds. I decided to give her my mom's protein bars to make her gain weight. She took them without thought. Then came the "fight" between Parvati and Lavender. Lavender was completely convinced Parvati hated her. So at Christmas we made sure Lavender got no candy cane while I got plenty.

The Christmas show was great too. Parvati got even more ticked at Lavender's worried appearance, and Lavender was so nervous she kicked her stereo into a guy's head! Hermione looked great though. The Santa's "Helpers" costumes were pretty revealing. Go Figure! Time seemed to be flying and before we knew it, it was time for the Spring Fling. Parvati was gaining weight like crazy. One day, the Plastics even kicked her out of the table for wearing sweats! She seemed to have lost her army of skanks. Lavender thought she hated her, Ginny thought Parvati called her a slut and a hoar, and Hermione was becoming suspicious of everyone's behaviors and basically avoided everybody. Now was time to break Hermione and Ron up. It turns out that Parvati and Ron always meet up in the band room. So we continually tried to get Hermione and Parvati's boyfriend to the band room. It never seemed to work however. Well one day, when Hermione was helping me with Calculus homework, I couldn't help it. I kissed her! Uh oh, not good rite? She didn't pull away immediately though, so that got me wondering. Anyway, "Harry I can't, I mean Ron..." Uh no, word vomit! "Ron's cheating on you!" "WHAT?!?"

Hermione dumped Ron the next day, which led to Ron hanging all over Parvati. Well, as you imagine, that led to Parvati's boyfriend to break up with her and for Ron and Parvati to finally get together! Oh my! What drama! After that I started to get nervous, Hermione still hadn't talked to me about us getting together. So, on the weekend that Seamus and Dean were going to Dean's art show, and my mom and dad were going out of town for a play, I decided to throw a party at my house and finally win Hermione over! Lavender and Ginny couldn't stop going on at me about the party. What was I getting myself into?

AN: I'm going out of town this weekend so I won't be able to update until maybe late Sunday night. Please no flames, thanks for the nice reviews!


	6. It's A Jungle In Here

It's A Jungle In Here

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

It turns out my little get together got wide spread. At least 100 people were crammed in my house. I sought out refuge in my room. All I could do was slam the door shut to my bathroom. I didn't even hear anyone come in. When I finally came out though, I found Hermione looking at my pictures. "Oh, hi Hermione, I didn't hear you come in." "Oh, well alright I'll just be going then." "No! Please Stay!" So she did. We sat down on my bed in silence until she started. "Harry, you've changed!" "What..." "No, wait, I haven't finished. You used to be so nice, so different, you didn't need to fit in like the rest of us. Now....you've changed for the worst." But before I could answer, Ron and Parvati were seen in my doorway. "Well, well, well, what do we have here," she said. Oh no! Word vomit! Oh no, too many shots, real vomit!

Next thing I knew I was running after Hermione on my lawn. "No Hermione come back!" I yelled. Just then Parvati and Ron were leaving too. "Honey what are you doing?" Ron asked. "Eating! I'm starving!" "Ew! I hate those things. Coach makes up each them in weight class if we're under weight. They make you gain weight like crazy! Next thing you know, all you could here was, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, it turns out the Plastics have a burn book where they write mean things about people in it. Well, the next day in school it was found and Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and myself got blamed for it. Worse than that, someone copied the pages and put them around school. So you would be surprised when we were all in the principles office, "Sir! Come quick! The juniors have gone crazy!" When we walked into the halls it was like a jungle with wild animals.

Then the sprinkles were pulled. "ALL JUNIORS REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM IMMEDIATELY! IMMEDIATELY!" Within minutes, "Now it seems you all have a problem that we are going to work out," said the principle. Four hours later, we were doing confessions. I just couldn't do it, so I stepped out of line. Well, then Dean's turn came. "Watch out guys here comes the gay!" said Parvati. "Yeah, yeah, ok I have a confession to make. You see a friend and myself decided it would be fun to ruin the Plastics' lives. So we put foot creme in their facial lotion, got their boyfriends to find them cheating on them, and made them gain weight. Oh, and my friend, you know my friend Harry, I convinced him to spy on you guys. We ruined Ron's life too. I'm just so sorry I don't know why I did it. I guess it's because I have such a gay crush on you! Take it all suckers! Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!" Parvati and Ron then made a mad dash out of there.

"Parvati! Ron!" "No you just stay away from us!" yelled Parvati. Ron got into the car but when Parvati saw that I kept coming she turned to face me. "You know what! I don't know why I even put up with you! You are just a loser! A freak! You son of a bitch! You were always just a slimy, fucking..." Just then a bus hit her. And that's how Parvati Patil died. No I'm just kidding, but she did get hurt. Still, the worst was yet to come. No one would admit to writing the burn book. My math teacher was even getting tried in court for being said to sell drugs. I had to do something. This is for all the lives I ruined! "Sir! I wrote the burn book!" "Come on Harry!" Well, from then on I knew I had to fix everything I broke. I apologized to Parvati and Ron, talked to Lavender and Ginny, and was then punished for the burn book incident. Math Leetes, here I come!!!


	7. Author's Note

A/N:

I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been so busy with school and finals are this week. Last chapter will come up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The End

The End

How is it that the Math Leetes are dominated by girls? Why can't guys be smart too? Anyhow, there I was stuck in the middle of this math tournament, defending my school's glory. Who in their right mind would come to one of these things? Nerd Alert! I may be smart, but at least I have a life. The announcer breaks my train of thoughts. "Teams! You will now pick one member of your own for the final round." My teammates looked straight at me. I sighed and walked up to the middle of the floor. The other team sent their only guy member as well. Oh great! Send the guys into the hell hole!

After about ten minutes of fast thinking math problems, I came out on top. "We won! We won!" I screamed. I was actually happy. Happy to get back to being my normal self. It was then I realized I didn't need the plastics to make me happy. I was fine being myself. After winning we decided to catch the last bit of the school dance. I felt the stares on my back as I entered. I was about to leave when..."And now we will be awarding Spring King,"said the principle. "Harry Potter!" Oh! My luck! Now I felt like an even bigger freak.

Up on stage they put on my crown. There wasn't one manly word in that sentence. I moved to the microphone. "Well...this is what everyone's been after." I take off the crown. "This fake piece of plastic. I know only half of you that voted for me actually like me, if even that much. The rest of you only voted for me as to go with the crowd." "Um..you don't have to give a speech,"said the principle. "I know, I'm almost done,"I say.

"We shouldn't be like this. We should be ourselves. I think everyone can be King or Queen tonight." At that I snap the crown. "Here,"I throw the pieces into the audience,"Everyone should feel like they're worth something. I mean, we all are great being ourselves. We shouldn't want ourselves to be like a piece of plastic because it's the standard. Thank you." With that I jump off the stage. It's time to bow out of here. Everyone's clapping and dancing again. Once again, I was almost out when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I immediately recognized her beautiful brown eyes. "That was quite a transformation,"says Hermione. "Just thought everything should be back to normal"I say. "You wouldn't be leaving without dancing with me are you?" I answer by wrapping my arms around her waist. We sway to the music, staring intently into each other's gaze. She then leans in and whispers,"I really like you Harry Potter. I like you for you. You're a breath of fresh air to this school." I turn and capture her lips with mine. From there...well let's just say we kissed for a long time. But I'm a gentleman, I won't say anymore than that. From then on the school changed. There were no more plastics, I was dating Hermione, and everyone got along. Things were just how they were meant to be.

AN: Done! I soooooooooo sorry it took so long. Thanks for staying loyal. Oh and I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Mean Girls story board. See you all next time! Now as I said at the top...The End!


End file.
